The Lost Sister of Heaven
by Zerolover713
Summary: After being banished from Heaven Elsa was living a perfect "apple pie life" with her roomate Gabriel. Free of war and persacution of her brothers Michael and Lucifer. But when she finds out the Angels are fourcing Dean to torcure again she must save her former guardian from making a mistake that will start the apocolyse. Castiel/oc Dean/oc
1. So Much for Apple Pie

The sun was bright in the beautiful North Carolina sky as Elsa made her way down the steps of her apartment. She made her down the hall until Suddenly she heard a loud crash. Grabbing the closest weapon she had (which was a old broom) she slowly crept into the kitchen. Something went past her head and she realized it was a cook book. Sighing she put her "weapon" away and came into sight. Gabriel was standing by the counter throwing cook books and other objects he could find.

"Jesus Christ Gabriel! You Scared the shit out of me!" He turned around and had a huge smile on his face "Elsa! Good Morning! Did you have a lovely nap?" I turned around and smacked him on the arm. "I did until I thought someone was breaking in!" He gave me a fake hurt look and said "Owwie. First of all I am very delicate. And second don't worry Sweetheart, I would protect you if a scary kiddnapper came." I responded sarcastically with "my hero" and went to grab an apple. "So, what is the meaning of you acting all crazy? Well, More so then usual." He grinned and said "You know you love it" which resulted in an eye roll from me. "Well, If you must know I have a woman coming over tonight" I looked at him and said "Well thats not new. Who is it this time? The Sexy Nurse? Stripper? Prosittute?" He smiled a crooked grin and said "Librarian. It's always the quiet ones that are the craziest." Eww great. Now I have mental pictures of Gabriel having sex. I made fake gagging nosies and said "Ew. You know Gabriel you don't have to tell me everything. Now I'm gonna puke."

He then got really close to me and whispered in my ear "You know, I could always cancel if you are jealous." I playfully push him away and said "In your dreams Gabe." He pulled away and said "Well a guy can dream right?" "Ok yeah,sure. Gabe" I responded and went to grab my jacket.

"So what am I going to do while you and your Librarian are having fun?" He looked at me and said "Maybe you could go to a bar, have some fun on your own?" My smile dropped and my eyes grew dark. " I don't think so Gabriel." I resonded. His eyes also became dark and he said "Elsa, you need to move on. Its been 8 years. Go. have some fun." "Gabriel.."

She always hated these conversations. They always ended in a fight. I understand he wants me to have fun and move on but I can't. Some times I like to pretend that I am a normal girl who goes to work and lives with her best friend but I'm not. Before I can think about it any more I say "Gabriel! I don't want to talk about it! This conversation is over!"And before he can say another word I disappear though the door and down the street. I don't wait to see Gabriel's reaction. That's always the worst part. He always looks like a wounded puppy and gives me the I'm sorry look. I hate that look. Like I'm a little princess that need to be protected. Well, not anymore.

I can always hear the the angels speaking. That never goes away. Other Fallen angels lose the ability a Month or to after they fall but not me. It's been 8 years and I can still hear them like the day I was created. Gabriel can hear them to but not as strongly as me. It's because I am an Arch Angel of Heaven. But not just an arch angel I am one of the highest ranked angels next to Michael and Lucifer. Well I was, until a couple angels tried to murder me. Now I live in what Gabriel calls "wittiness projection" living a normal life. No one remembers who I am. Only a few angels do and the ones that do think I'm dead. That I was killed by Lucifer and his demons. No one knows the truth except Gabriel. And if they did I would be hunted down and killed.

So this is my life now. A normal apple pie life. Not like I'm complaining. I'm pretty happy here. But There is one thing that's missing. Castiel. The name itself makes me want to cry. He was the only one that actually cared about my existence and he is gone. I wonder what he's doing? I hear the seals are breaking I wonder if he's stopping them? Our relationship was heavy criticized by the other angels. He was a lesser angel after all. And then one day it was like he gave into the lies and stopped talking to me. He then treated me like everyone else did. preasous and breakable. I hated it. But now he thinks Im dead so thats that.

I walk down an alleyway and suddenly I feel a familiar presence. I turn around I see a woman looking back at me bowing. "Lady Elsa. I request your assistance imminently" I look into her eyes and then suddenly it clicks. "Anna? Is that you" She looks up at me and smiles "Lady Elsa you remember me. I am glad" I look at her and say "Uh.. Its just Elsa now Anna" "Of course! My apologies Lad- I mean Elsa but I request your assistance imminently." she responds. Did this girl not get the memo. I'm in hiding. I look at her and try to respond as politly as possible. "I appreciate your faith in me Anna but I am unable to leave this town. Goodbye."

I start to walk away but what she says next stops me in my tracks "Its about Castiel" she says. I turn around slowly and said "What about Castiel?" She looks at me and says "He is forcing Dean Winchester to trounce Alistair for information about who is murdering the angels"

"WHAT?!" I respond. "Why?! Have you talked to him?" Why would he put Dean Winchester in danger? He was his Guardian. Maybe he has a reason. He has to. Anna looked up to me with sad eyes and said "He claims it is God's work."

That set me off. "Torcuring people is God's work?! Bullshit! God would never give an order like that!" Anna was surprised at my out burst and slowly backed away. In a quiet voice she said "there is more" I turned to Anna and said "What do you mean more?!" Anna stayed quiet. "Tell me now Anna!" She was afraid now, I could feel it but I didn't care. I was beyond pissed. How could he allow that to happen! Anna finally spoke up and said " Alistair escaped the devils trap and attacked Dean. He is currently hospitalized."

After hearing those words I turned around and punched the brick wall next to me. It broke in two and left a gapping hole. I turned back to Anna and said "Where is the warehouse?" She told me the location and I said "Thank you Anna" She nervously turned to me and said "what are you going to do?" I looked in her eyes and formed a crooked grin and said "I'm gonna to talk to my employes."


	2. Welcome back

Elsa POV

I walked into the abandoned building that Anna send me to. It had mold growing on the ceiling and cobwebs everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a large widow peering into another room like a viewing platform. I opened the door to the other room and saw a huge devil's trap and a large cross the the middle of the room. I started walking towards the cross when I saw something shinning in the corner of my eye.

On the table next to me was a large table with a sheet over it. I was a little apprehensive at first but I muttered to myself "Come on Elsa". I lifted the sheet and found all kinds of instruments that Dean used to torduce Alistar with. Suddenly images of Dean torducing Alistair with holy water and salt came flashing threw my mind. The visions were so intense I threw the instrument across the room a let a little shriek escape my mouth.

I forgot about that. About the visions. Its been so long since Iv'e had one. A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought about the pain and suffering he has gone though.

Iv'e been keeping tabs on him but I haven't actually seen him in 8 years. When I was in Heaven I was given one of the most important jobs in the system. I was assigned the protect the Winchesters. I think human's call us Guardian Angels. My job was to watch over them and to stop them from doing anything stupid, which was pretty much all of the time.

But when I was "murdered" the angels refused to replace me with another guardian which caused Sam to die and Dean to make a deal with a demon. I know this because I always hear the angels talk about them. But every time something happened a couldn't do anything to stop it. I was powerless.

I come out of my thoughts and walk over to the devils trap and crouch down by cross. I run my finger over where I trap broke from. Something wasn't right.

I look up at the celling and see a pipe connected to the side of the building. But that's impossible. There is no way that Alistair would be able to break the trap. It had to be someone else. Or something else. And he only other people that were in this room were Castiel and Ur... And then it clicks.

Suddenly I feel a familiar sensation and the sound of wings. I keep my back turned and try to prepare for the upcoming conversation.

Oh this is going to be fun I thought sarcastically.

Castiel's POV

I walked into the warehouse with many thoughts. First, how is it possible that Alistar escaped the devil's trap. I made it myself and it was impenetrable.  
Second, The words that Anna spoke were haunting me. Uriel said that this was God's work and that makes this just. right?

Since my talk with Anna I have began to question the orders that I was given. Was Anna correct in saying that these order where not given from God but from a higher Angel? impossibe. Or was it?

I walked into the room where Alistair was kept captive and standing there was a young woman. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a dark purple sundress and black converse shoes.

Her back was to me and she seemed to be starring at the wall. Waiting for something.

I slowly retracted my angel blade and stepped forward. I raised the blade over my head and brought it down into her back. But before the blade penetrated her skin she pointed her finger and the blade went flying and crashed into the cement wall behind me.

But how is that possible? Who is this woman?

She slowly turned around and in that moment the earth stopped turnning and my vessel's heart stopped. She smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Hello Castiel".


	3. Long Time No See

Castiel's POV

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever.  
This was the first time I've seen him in years and he still look beautiful. The vessel he chose was extremely handsome and fit him perfectly. He was also still wearing the trench coat I got him when we first visited earth together. That made me smile.

Wait! Your not here for that Elsa! Stay focused!

I looked and him and said "You look good." He tilted his head to the side and said " Elsa? What? I thought you were dead" I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah. Not quite"

Castiel took a step towards me and said "But how? You were dead. Michel said that Lucifer murdered you during the war."

Oh that was good. Now my big brother is lying to the angels. Well that can't be good since he is like the King of the angels.

I made a sarcastic laugh and said "Oh so just because Michael said something your going to believe him."

Castiel just looked even more confused. Not understanding the sarcastic remark he said "Yes. He is an Archangel"

I rolled my eyes and said "Right so just because an archangel says something it's automatically the true? Cause I'm an Archangel and I've lied to people."

Seeing that this conversation was going no where I decided to change the subject. "So, what's this I heard about you fourcing Dean Winchester to tource Alistair?"

Cas looked visibly guilty and said "It is God's work."

Is he still going on with this story?! I was getting really pissed at his behavior but I calmingly said "Castiel, this is not God's work. I am sure of it. I have only met him once but I know that he would never order something like this. Cassie you have to listen to me."

He was taken back when I used his old nickname.

At first he looked like he was going to give in but them his eyes went cold and said "No. No! You are fallen and Lucifers sister! I will not be swayed by your lies."

What? What was he saying to me?! At first he was like the old Castiel. The one I fell in lo..

Anyway how could he say that. I gave one last attempt to try to reason with him.

"Cassie you have to listen to me! Who do you think is murdering the angels?! Cause I know for a fact that you know it's not the demons. You know exactly who's murdering them but you are to afraid to realize the truth! Heavens been corrupt and it has been for awhile! If you just listen to me..."

"Enough!" Castiel shouted though the room. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Then suddenly that familiar sensation returned but this time it felt like pins and needles in my back.

I turned to Cas and said "If you don't believe me. how about you ask him yourself."


	4. I Told You

Third Person POV

Castiel was confused by Elsa's comment but he didn't have much time to think. Suddenly Uriel appeared in the warehouse. "You called?"

Uriel was surprised to see Elsa in the warehouse. His lips curved up into a devius smile. "Why Elsa, is that you?" He moved a step closer and Elsa visably tried to take a step back. Like she was afraid of him.

Castiel was extremely confused by this. They used to talk all the time in the garrison, why does it seem like she's afraid?

Uriel tilted his head to the side and said "It is you! I thought you were dead." Elsa put her hand on her hips and said "Sorry to disappoint."

He threw his head back and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh Elsa. Still haven't changed at all have we?"

He then turned away from Elsa and started walked towards Cas when Elsa said something that made him turn around.

"Strange."

Uriel looked and Elsa and said "Excuse me?"

She took a step closer to him and said "Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the angels of fate."

His crooked grin returned. "Alastair was much more powerful then we imaged." Thinking that that was the most reasonable option.

Then Castiel stepped forward with a confused expression on his face.

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself." He then took another step closer to Uriel so that he was standing right in front of him.

"We've been friends for a long time Uriel. Fought by each others sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. Wer'e brothers Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth.

Uriel turned away from Castiel and faced the wall and said "The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel.."

He pulled a silver angel sword out of his sleeve and took a step towards Cas but Elsa stood in front of him, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Is another angel."

-

Castiel couldn't believe this was happening. His own brother has betrayed him. That means that what Elsa had said was true. Heaven is corrupt. But how did she know?

Cas moved Elsa aside. He could protect himself. "You."

"Im afraid so."

Then Castiel realized something. "And you broke the devils trap,set Alistair on Dean."

Uriel twirled and angel blade in his head and walked around Castiel. "Alistair should have never been taken alive. Really inconvenient Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alistair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating demons."

Elsa moved next to Cas with her fists clenched. "You will NEVER take Dean Winchester."

Uriel just laughed and pointed and her. "Oh right! I forgot! You were there little pet weren't you. Always following them around, making sure they didn't get into trouble. So, how's that working for you Els?"

She really wanted to rip his face off then and there but she couldn't yet. Cas needed to know the whole story because he obviously wasn't going to believe her. She took a step back knowing she needed to calm down and give the two of them space. But if he tired to attack she would be ready.

When Elsa took a step back the cement under her feet started to turn to ice. Crap. She forgot about that. Uriel noticed the drop in temperature right away. "You better be carful with that Els, someone might notice who you are."

Castiel was getting nevious for Elsa the way Uriel was standing so close to her, so he decided to change the subject.

"You murdered our kin."

It worked. Uriel turned back to Castiel. "Not murders Castiel, no. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here?How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our Fathers world Uriel"

Uriel Scoffed." Our Father?He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. The winning puking larva."

Cas couldn't believe want he was hearing. "Are you trying to convert me?"

"I want you to join you we can be powerful enough to raise our brother."

Both Cas and Elsa were shocked. "What?"

"Do you remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? He didn't bow down to humanity. He was punished for defended , if you want to believe in something, believe in him."

Elsa smiled and said "Wow. Your an even bigger bowl of crazy flakes now. You think this is going to work? Sure, I miss him to but he has spent eternity's down there. That pit has made him insane. The first thing he's going to do if you raise him is gut you like a potato, not that I wouldn't love to see that."

Uriel smiled and pointed his finger out. Elsa was sent flying and hit the cement wall. She tired to move but she couldn't. He had her pined. Great.

"I'll deal with you in a second sweetheart, You shouldn't even be alive. But don't worry I can fix that."

Uriel turned back to Cas. "Cas. Now please brother don't fight me. Spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

Cas looked at Elsa and then back to Uriel. He decision was clear. He stepped toward Uriel. "For the first time, I am." Then he put his hand out and Uriel flew through the wall.

Uriel got up and looked at Castiel with a disappointed expression. Then he charged Cas and threws him into the oppiside wall. Uriel grabs a crow bar and starts smashing Castiel's face with it.  
Then he pulls out his angel blade and lifts it above his head. " Don't you see Castiel, there is no will. No wraith. No God."

Uriel brings the blade down but before it can penetrate him he his stabbed in the neck.

Elsa pulls Uriel close to her while he is choking and says

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But theres still me. Oh and by the way, make sure when you try to murder someone you finish the job."

Then Uriels whole body glowed and a blinding light ingolfed the entire warehouse. Elsa walked over to Cas and put her hand out. "You okay?"

Castiel took her hand as she helped him up. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead and all of his cuts and bruises disappeared

She took a wobbly step forward and almost fell over but Cas caught her. He looked at her with an alarmed expression. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a small smile and said "Yeah Cas. Its just I haven't healed anyone in a while and I'm kinda rusty."

Cas looked confused by this statement. "Why do you have rust? You are not made of metal."

Elsa laughed and him. "Don't worry about it Cas. Its just and expression."

Elsa looked at Uriel's body and scoffed. Castiel noticed this. " What did you mean?" Elsa was confused by his random statement. "what?"

Cas moved closer to her."What did you mean when you said If you murder someone make sure you get the job done?"

Elsa visibly stiffened but said "Oh that. Its a long story Cas. Don't worry about it."

Castiel was still confused but let the conversation pass. Then Elsa turned to him. "I want to see the Winchesters."

Cas tilted his head. "Why?"

She gave him a bitch face and said "Because your doing a crappy ass job as there guardian and I want to see how much damage they caused."

Castiel was confused at this comment. "What do you mean I'm doing a poor job? They have not died yet."

This really set Elsa off. "Really Cas? You want to know why I don't trust you. Because you let this happen." She pointed around the warehouse. " You forced Dean to torcure a demon because you were to scared to do it yourself so yeah I'm sorry but don't really trust your judgment anymore."

Castiel tried to speak but Elsa cut him off. "Elsa I.." "I don't wanna hear it Castiel now take me there."

Castiel didn't move and Elsa was getting pissed. She really didn't want to do this but if it got the job done. She needed to see Dean. To see if he was ok. So she did want she hated the most.

She treated him like a solider.

Elsa Turned to him with cold eyes and said "Castiel, Take me to see the Winchesters. That is and order."

Cas looked surprised at first but then he slowly understood. He got down on bended knee and said "Yes. Lady Elsa."

The look in his eyes was sickening. Like he didn't care for her at all. She looked away and Suddenly they were standing in the hospital.


	5. What Have I Done?

Elsa POV

I hate hospitals.

The only thing that hospitals remind me of are pain and suffering and thats kind of like deja vu for me. It reminds me of my brothers and the war that took place before Lucifer fell. Everyday a thousand angels would be reported missing and then the next day a thousand more would follow.

Michael always told me to never show compassion for the dead and the fallen but thats easy for him. He doesn't have human emotions.

That's right you heard me. I am the only angel with what humans call emotions. I was an experiment from God to see if emotions were a strength for humanity or a weakness. Some angels used to call me the mother of humanity (Which I don't particularly like because it makes me sound really old.) Well I mean I am old but its not like I want to go around telling people that.

I walk down the long corridor with Cas in front of me. Protecting me.

Urgh I hate that! Why is he suddenly acting like he's my bodygaurd? Wait. I made him like this. I gave him an order like a soilder. I guess now I have to live with the consequences.

Cas stops by one of the rooms and moves aside so I can look though the window. Suddenly my vessels heart stopped. There, in an old hospital bed slept the now broken Dean Winchester.

What every angel used to call the righteous man was now a broken soul. The visions started to come and I could see his scars from Hell, his fights with his brother, and his pain, suffering, and loss. A few tears leaked out of my eyes as I clenched my fist.

How could this man have suffered so much? Why didn't anyone stop it?! Dean going to Hell could have been easily avoided if another guardian was put in my place. Why did this happen?

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when Sam Winchester got up out of his chair and starting walking towards us. He quietly closed the door and before he even looked up at us I could smell it. The demon blood.

Everything inside me froze up and I tried best not to freeze the hospital floor. What? Sam has been drinking demon blood?! How?! Could Castiel not smell it? Or was he just ignoring the fact Sam was treading on a dangerous path. I'm guessing the second one. This family is even more broken then I thought. How could Cas allow this to happen?

Sam walked up to us with a furious expression and pointed a finger at Cas. "You! Get out of here Castiel!." Cas just looked and Sam with a stoned expression. "Sam. If you would just listen to me…"

But Sam interrupted Cas, spewing words laced with venom.

Then he noticed me standing next to him and pointed a finger. " Who the hell are you?!"

Although I didn't appreciate his tone I responded "Hello Sam Winchester, my name is Elsa. I am an angel of the Lord."

Sam threw his head back and gave a sarcastic "Wow. Great. Just what we need. Another dick angel telling us what to do."

I was shocked at Sam's words. He never used to talk like that. It must be the demon blood.

He turned back to Cas. "So Cas, are you here to heal him or what?!" Castiel looked away shamlessly. "I told you Sam I can't."

Wait what? I turned to Cas. "Wait wait wait. Why the hell not Cas?!"

He turned to me and said "Heaven has not allowed it Lady Elsa."

I snapped back at him "What?! Bullshit! You are their guardian Castiel so do it!" Castiel looked down at his feet.

Was he serious right now?! "Ok fine. If you won't heal him I will."

Cas and Sam's heads both looked up at me with disbelief, Castiel more worriedly. "What? Els.. Lady Elsa no. You can not do that."

I looked at him with a stoned expression. "Don't tell me what to do Castiel." And with that I stepped into the hospital room.

I knew what he meant. If I was weak after healing a couple cuts then I would be exhausted healing broken bones and internal bleeding. But I had to try.

I walked up to Dean's bed and leaned towards him. He smelled like old spice and achohal. Probably from Bobby's. He always loved to spend time there.

I leaned closer and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Slowly all of his cuts and bruises melted away and he looked peaceful. Well,from the outside.

I can't heal his scars and pain. This was all my fault. If I hadn't ran away like a coward Dean would still be a plucky young playboy. Not this.

White spots clouded my eyes and I started to fall forward but strong arms caught me before I could hit the gruond.

Castiel.

He moved me over to the open chair and sat me down. He sat in the other chair across from the bed. It wasn't long before he woke up.

Castiel moved closer to Dean. "Are you alright?" Dean looked at Cas. "No thanks to you." He was still groggy and didn't notice me. Maybe that was for the best.

I got up out of the chair and walked out of the room. They needed to have a private conversation. I leaned against the door and suddenly I heard crying.

I leaned closer and I could hear Dean saying " I can't do it Cas. Its to big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. Im not….strong , I guess I'm not the man neither of our dad's wanted me to be. Find someone else. Its not me."

This broke my heart. How could this man take so much pain? I couldn't take it anymore. I WILL fix this. Even if it means the angels will want me dead it doenst matter. I will fix what I have broken.

I snapped my fingers and I was standing in the very same kitchen as this morning. I heard giggles down the hall and I thought of Gabriel. He's going to kill me.

I grabbed a pen and I wrote him a letter.

Dear Gabe,

I need to leave for a little bit. The Winchesters need me. I know what this means and I am ready to face the consequences. Hope you had fun with your Librarian.

Love, Elsa.

I looked around the house one last time. Am I really ready to do this? Am I willing to risk my life for one human? The answer was simple. yes.


	6. Who The Hell Are You?

Dean POV

3 days.

I have spend three days in this fricken hospital and I am sick of it.

The nurses aren't even hot.

There wasn't even anything wrong with me. That was the confusing part.

I remember Alistair beating the crap out of me but when I woke up he only had a couple scratches. Like from a paper cut. Sam hadn't said anything about it when I woke up either.

That's another thing. Sam was acting strange. Well, more stange then usual. He isn't as talkative as he usually said almost nothing when I woke up.

But today was the day. I was finally going to get out of this fricken hospital.

I walked down to the cafeteria where I met Sam. He was sitting in a table in the back eating a salad.

Can't he eat anything else? What is he? a rabbit? ?

When he saw me he stood up and started walking towards me. He gave me a small smile and said "Ready to go?" I returned the smile and streched my arms. "Yeah man. I am ready to eat normal food again. Bacon cheese burgers and pie here I come!"

We turned out the hospital door and I saw my baby in the distance.

Oh how I missed her.

As we got closer I saw a woman standing.

No.

Leaning against the impala.

She had on tight black jeans and a red tank top with a leather jacket and black converse shoes with a red flower in her hair. She also had long blonde hair and light blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

She was beautiful.

But no matter how beautiful she is she was still leaning aganist my baby.

. No one does that.

Sam visibly stiffened next to me and mumbled something like "not again."

What the hell did that mean? Well it can't be good.

She saw us coming and gave us a soft smile. "Hello boys. Nice to see you again." Who the hell was this woman?

Cause I would never forgot someone like her.

'Sam stormed up to the woman and said "You. Get out of here. No one wants you here."

She put her lips together and pretended to think a moment.

"Ummmm…no."

Then she smiled and walked up to me and put out her hand "Hello Dean Winchester. Its nice to finally meet you. well, face to face."

I looked at her hand. "Who the hell are you?!"

She pulled her hand away and said "Oh right! My name is Elsa and I am your guardian angel."

Both Sam and I were surprised by her statement.

"What?!"

Sam stepped closer to Elsa. "Wait. You didn't tell me that 3 days ago." Elsa was about to open her mouth when I cut him off .

"Wait. Sam, how do you know her? and what do you mean about 3 days ago?"

Then it clicks.

"Wait. Did you heal me?"

Elsa Gave a small smile. "Guilty."

What? Why didn't Cas do it? And how come Sam didn't tell me.

"Wow. Since when were you going to tell me that Sammy?"

Sam looked down guilty. "I didn't think it was important.

" What? Saving my life wasn't important? You know what whatever."

I was done with Sam.

I turned to Elsa. "So what's our gardian angel been doing? Have you been on vacation? Cause if not your doing a pretty suckish job being a guardian."

Elsa looked at the ground and she looked defeated. "Ive been unable to prevent surtain events. Im sorry. "

Sam gave Elsa a bitch face. "Ok. So why to you care now?"

Elsa looked at Sam. "Because I don't trust Castiel after the whole tource Alistair thing so Im going to hunt with you. To stop the seals."

Sam took a step closer to Elsa. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks. We don't need you to babysit us."

Sam was about to walk away but then I thought of something.

Wait.

Maybe this could work.

I pulled Sam aside. "Wait Sammy. This could be a good thing. Cas isn't going to help us with the seals but maybe this chick can."

Sam took a step closer to Dean. "Dean you can't be serious. You would really trust another dick angel?"

Suddenly Elsa came up behind Sam. "You know. I would appreciate if you stop calling me that. I find it a tad bit offensive."

Sam jumped at Elsa's sudden precense. "What the hell?!"

I looked at Sam and gave him a quiet look.

So what do you say?

He responded with an eye roll . "Fine. You can come. But only to help with the seals."

Elsa smiled brightly and at first it looked like she was going to hug Sam but then decided against it. "Thank you so much Sam and Dean."

Then she snapped her fingers and all the doors to the impala opened.

Well thats weird. She snapped her fingers like the trickster used to to.

Well whatever.

We all piled into my baby and drove out of the hostial.

Elsa POV

This is great!

I can't believe I'm traveling with the Winchesters!

I may have left out a few details.

Like the fact that Im not technically there guardian anymore, and that I'm wanted by the angels.

But you know.

Small details.

All that matters is that I can fix what is broken.I mean its not like Cassie's going to do it.

Castiel.

. Oh man he's going to kill me when he finds out I'm traveling with the Winchesters. He will probably say some crap like It isn't safe or something.

Well I know it isn't safe. Im going to have to be really carful if I don't want to be sent to Hell or murdered or something to that effect.

Angels have really creative ideas.

I leaned back in the impala.

I always loved this car.

I may or may not have convinced John Winchester to buy this car.

It is truly beautiful.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

I don't really need sleep to survive like humans but I can if the situation calls for it.

Gabe never likes to sleep.

Keep the party going he always says.

I on the other hand find it relaxing.

I am woken up by a man yelling.

Wait? What?!

I open my eyes and shoot straight up. I turn and I see a man banging on the glass.

I roll the window down. "Hey lady! What the hell are you doing?! You can't sleep here!"

I look in the front seat and I find it empty.

This isn't right. I open the car door and look up.

There, above my head was a large sign that read JEFFERSON AUTO SALES

. Why was I at a car dealership?! At where was Sam and Dean?!

Ive been with them for 3 minutes and they already got themselves into trouble!

I look around the store and through my hands in the air.

I can't get a break.

"Oh. Come on!"


End file.
